WM/Ystävä Karhut
Appearance A gigantic, heavily muscled man, with the head of a foul-tempered bull and a record-setting pair of toenail-yellow horns. With a two yard point-to-point spread, Ystäväs horns are his crowning glory, and he's extremely proud of them. He maintains them to the detriment of the rest of his appearance, confident that most people notice the horns first anyways. The matted fur on his head is a dirty, rusty brown colour marred with bald scar lines, and his dark brown skin is smeared with grime, creased by scars, and roughened by bad weather. In town, Ystävä wears a simple knee-length bearskin tunic, likely flea infested and encrusted with food, and simple animal-skin foot-wraps. On an adventure, he wears greasy hand-me-down plate in the old-fashioned style, and an iron muzzle-guard. In both situations his hygiene ranges from questionable to terrible. Personality In a word: big. In two words: lacking subtlety. Ystävä has big emotions, which he expresses with big gestures and the occasional big display of violence. He’s a people person in that he loves being around other people, especially nice people, but he doesn’t have a lot in the way of sophisticated people skills, and he doesn’t have too many emotional steps between “Bestest buddy in the entire world” and “Homocidal rage”. Ystävä is the kind of guy to show up in the tavern, order a pitcher or three of ale, and then sit on a stool next to some complete stranger and drop a very large arm across shoulders, instantly promoting him to Best Drinking Buddy. This can turn into a headlock and a pitcher being smashed into his former buddy’s face if Buddy makes any inappropriate comments about livestock. ;Goblinoids: Ystävä regards goblinoids as something like very large rats - worthless vermin and convenient moving targets. He's also disturbingly amused by the sounds made by smashing their heads in. ;Ogres He classifies Ogres as "big goblins, wat little smaller dan Ystävä", and dislikes them in direct proportion to their size for personal reasons. It's not clear if this is because he actually thinks they're a kind of goblin, or if it's just because he doesn't like Ogres and he's trying to be insulting. ;Chauvanism: Ystävä divides the world into Big People and Little People. Little People handle the day-to-day job of making all the boring things work, while Big People go out and do important things like fight with the neighbors, chase off monsters, or butt heads with other Big People. Little People need help with all kinds of "simple" things; they also only talk about "boring" stuff, so Ystävä tends to tune them out. Goals * Ride a dire bear. * Smash goblins of all sizes. * Become renowned. * Become a great and wealthy hero. Background TODO: Fill in here. * From the town of Eura in Satakunda. * Ystävä's mother dreamed of bears while she was pregnant, and so named him Bear Friend for what she believed was his destiny. * Eura was nearly wiped out by a flood goblin invaders (with the grunt provided by ogre janissaries). By the end of the final battle, the blood on the field came up to a mans ankles. Exploits and Deeds of Valor Reason for and Method of Leaving the Group Character Sheets GCA Repository includes PDF and GCA file. - Wiki-native